Une histoire de pensée
by Kanlhan
Summary: Ma toute première fan fic sur du unty où nous nous plongeons dans les pensées de ce cher NT. Sachez que mes dates de sorties de suite sont catastrophiques! Alors n'attendaient pas avec trop d'impatience la suite où alors harcelaient moi, ça marche des fois! Bien sur NT et Unster ne m'appartiennent pas et si la fic les dérangent je la supprimerai immédiatement!
1. Chapter 1

Après de longues années où je me suis dit que je n'en ferai plus jamais le Unty ma vaincue et je fais donc une fan fic dessus. Merci à Alicye pour corriger mes horribles fautes d'orthographes xD. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review c'est toujours appréciée :p.

Des fois, j'ai vraiment du mal à me comprendre... Unster est une personne que j'affectionne particulièrement, c'est un excellent ami. Apparemment, certains fans voudraient que nous ayons une relation plus poussée, mais malgré tout ce que l'on peut me dire, je suis obligé de les décevoir : Unster n'est pas mon type. Il est un peu maigrichon et trop enfantin, même si nous avons le même âge il me paraît plus jeune que moi. Sa coupe trop sage, ses pommettes saillantes ne m'attirent pas vraiment, bien que beaucoup le trouve mignon. Il y a tout de même une chose où je ne pourrais contredire personne, il a des yeux assez extraordinaires, d'un bleu superbe... Dommage que les lunettes les cachent.

Pourtant... Pourtant, quand j'y pense, ses sourires et ses rires me réchauffent le cœur à chaque fois que je les vois ou les entends. Nous partageons les même sources d'intérêt, rigolons des mêmes choses, avons de grandes affinités. Et je l'aime énormément pour ça, ainsi que pour le fait d'avoir trouvé chez lui un ami véritable, à qui je peux me confier sans craintes. Et c'est là que je ne me comprends plus. Plusieurs fois je me suis questionner longuement sur la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour lui, et malgré cela, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Mon cœur bat plus fort quand je le vois, j'ai pour lui une grande tendresse, une grande amitié, qui change mon regard lorsqu'il se pose sur lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire naturellement lorsqu'il est là, une joie immense prenant mon être dans son entièreté. Et ces sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard m'ont plusieurs fois mis le doute. Peut-être que j'essaye de cacher cet amour que j'éprouve en sachant que ce cher Unster adore trop les femmes pour se tourner vers un homme, mais en même temps cette indécision perpétuelle n'est-elle pas la preuve que je ne me fais que des idées, que ce n'est pas ça, que je fais fausse route ? Je ne sais pas, et cette situation devient vraiment pénible. Devrais-je me confier à lui au risque de gâcher notre amitié ? Lui dire que je doute ? Ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais le lui cacher me pèse un peu et je ne peux me confier à grand monde à part lui. J'ai l'impression de ne pas lui avouer quelque chose d'important, qui le concerne en plus, et j'ai du mal à l'assumer. Quand je suis complètement perdu il le voit, il m'a demandé plusieurs fois ce qui m'arrivait, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire, de toute manière je ne suis sûr de rien, je me prends peut-être la tête pour des sentiments qui n'existent pas. J'aime trop ce flirt que nous faisons en s'amusant, j'aime ces fan arts qu'on nous envoie et qui nous font toujours beaucoup rire, qu'on s'échange, qu'on se montre j'apprécie ces fan fiction, les faire lire à des personnes de mon entourage, les fans ont tellement d'imagination, c'est fou. Alors qu'adviendrait-il si je lui disais une chose pareille ? S'il était gay ça aurait été une autre paire de manche, mais Unster est hétéro, je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça.

En y réfléchissant bien c'est peut-être la peur de vraiment tomber amoureux qui me mène à me poser ce genre de questions... Je doute sûrement, parce que je ne veux pas que ça arrive, c'est un ami formidable que je ne veux perdre. J'ai plusieurs fois tenter de m'imaginer avec lui, mais ce genre de pensées s'effacent bien vite, preuve que je ne peux pas le vouloir vraiment non ?

Et puis pourquoi se prendre autant la tête ?! L'amitié n'est-elle pas une forme d'amour ?! Cette relation que nous avons est super. Je l'aime, sûrement, pas dans le sens que tout le monde l'entend, et c'est très bien ainsi ! Car cette amitié si forte que nous nous portons nous élèvent chaque jour... Malheureusement cette idée me hante toujours : plus qu'amitié ? Moins qu'amour ? Où est la frontière ? L'ai-je franchi ? Ai-je vraiment de tels sentiments pour lui ? Pourquoi mon cerveau ne peut-il pas se focaliser sur autre chose ? C'est terriblement dur, et lorsque cela devient obsédant je me sens sur le point de craquer... Ces genres de problèmes me sont déjà arrivés plusieurs fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, j'ai peur que ça le refasse, et cette peur est l'origine de mes doutes que je ne peux chasser... Heureusement que ces pensées se tapissent dans l'ombre la plupart du temps. Mais au final je crois que je devrais en parler à quelqu'un, sinon je vais finir par péter un câble.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite ! Tard certes mais je l'ai faite et je ne compte pas en rester là vous imaginez bien ! Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui en parle, c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée, oh oui, une très mauvaise idée. Mais il m'a invité, juste au moment où j'étais en pleine déprime dû à mon indécision perpétuelle. On a été à un bar, et je crois que j'ai bu plus que de raison pour essayer de détourner mes pensées, alors je me retrouve à lui dire ce que j'ai dans la tête depuis maintenant un bon moment, parce que trop d'alcool. Mais pour tout dire, quand je vois ses yeux attentifs, et quand je me rends compte que je peux enfin parler de ces idées incessantes, bruyantes, si entêtantes, pour être entendu par une autre personne que moi, je trouve que ça fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression d'être moins seul, je me sens plus léger, comme déchargé d'un poids sur mes épaules. Je regretterai plus tard, très sûrement. Je finis par me taire ayant tout expliqué, le monde se remet à marcher, pendant mon long monologue c'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de moi alors que je déversais mon flot de pensées. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du bruit qu'il y avait autour de nous, des regards qui s'attardaient sur moi et lui, ben quoi, ils ont jamais vu deux mecs discuter autour d'une bière ? Bon ok, j'ai sûrement l'air triste, on a peut-être entendu ce que je disais, j'ai retenu mes larmes plusieurs fois, j'ai cru pleurer aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder tel une bête curieuse. Je tourne mes yeux vers le verre de bière, le dernier, que j'ai à peine entamer à cause de mon long monologue, puis redirige mon regard vers mon ami. Celui-ci a une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, et…non pas ça s'il te plait, un regard de pitié, ce dont je n'ai vraiment pas besoin, je déteste être vu comme une victime, une pauvre petite chose, ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui ne connaît rien à la vie dans ce genre de cas, un être ignorant, ce que je ne suis pas... Bon sang était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je prends une gorgée de mon verre en attendant qu'il parle enfin.

-Et... Ça te prend tant que ça la tête ?

Ça c'est une réaction assez... Évidente, j'affirme d'un mouvement vague tout en prenant enfin une gorgé de la boisson, que je ne devrais pas boire vu déjà mon taux d'alcool, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose d'intéressant. Aller je sais que tu peux le faire, je t'ai tout dit s'il te plaît réagi intelligemment, ne me fait pas regretter.

-Et tu attends quoi de moi au juste ?

Je subis un choc étrange comme un retour à la réalité, je crois que je me suis leurré, aveuglé. J'attendais quelque chose, mais en vérité il ne peut pas me le donner. Une question alors me vient : avais-je un regard rempli d'espoir pour que ses yeux reflètent cette condescendance que je déteste tant ?

-Ben je sais pas, j'avais surtout envie d'en parler...

Nous nous taisons tous deux, effectivement il ne pouvait me donner la réponse sur un plateau d'argent comme si c'était évident. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, quel naïf je suis, je me disais que je me fichais d'avoir une réponse, que j'avais surtout besoin de me décharger, mais j'aurais pourtant voulut qu'il se foute de ma gueule en me disant que je me prenais la tête pour rien et qu'il m'enlève d'un seul coup toutes ces pensées. A la place, je le regarde plongé dans une profonde réflexion, il a l'air de vouloir m'aider. Petit à petit, en l'observant, un sentiment rassurant se répand dans tout mon corps, il le prend à cœur, et c'est déjà une bonne chose, je ne suis plus seul. Il ne peut sûrement pas m'amener la réponse que j'attends, mais le voir aussi investi, en train de penser longuement, me fait plaisir et m'apaise un peu. Notre silence dur quelques minutes, minutes que je passe plongé dans mon verre des dizaines de choses traversant mon esprit. Quand soudain il se redresse d'un coup vers moi me faisant légèrement sursauter, mais son air me dit qu'il a une idée :

-Cette histoire ma l'air bien compliqué mais je pense que tu peux t'assurer si tu l'aime ou pas.

Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite en attendant qu'il me dise comment faire, plein d'espoir.

-J'ai un premier conseil à te donner mais tu ne vas pas le suivre

Je sais ce qu'il va dire, il veut que je lui en parle, j'y ai pensé, puis j'ai su que notre relation s'en verrai à jamais détériorée, impossible. Ma réponse est instantanée :

-Hors de question !

-Bon... La deuxième solution est que tu te cherches un mec, si tu l'aime ça veut dire que t'es juste très ami avec Unster.

Solution qui paraît facile à appliquer, sauf qu'il n'y a pas un mec qui me plaît depuis un bon bout de temps, en tout cas pas sentimentalement. Mais bon ça me permettrai de sortir, me changer les idées sûrement.

-D'ailleurs ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de relations sérieuses ?

Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas, depuis quand ? Ça ne me revient pas... Plusieurs mois, quoi que, ça fait vraiment longtemps en fait.

-Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je vais essayer de chercher plus activement.

-Bien que la première option...

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et ma voix se fait plus forte malgré moi :

-NON ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !

-Ok ok ! Je n'ai rien dit calme toi mec !

Je grogne regardant ailleurs, plusieurs personnes se sont tournés vers nous, oh ça va j'ai bien le droit de crier. Je respire un bon coup pour me calmer. La deuxième solution me paraît intéressante, et puis elle m'évitera de penser à lui tout le temps. Ça fait un moment que ne je me suis pas mis à chercher une personne avec qui je me sentirai bien, que je pourrais aimer, mais c'est le moment ou jamais. Très bien prochaine mission, trouver l'homme de ta vie Julien ! Ça suffit les questions, place à l'action !


End file.
